Halo Forever
by Bien-128
Summary: Anyway, a crossover with a freeware game known as 'Battleships Forever' by Sean "th15" Chan, I used my custom fleet for this. Kelly and Linda are included. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.


The camera pans closer to Earth, then fades to black, Earth reappears and the camera continues panning in, it fades to black one last time and fades in to an image of Earth, with numerous explosions momentarily marring the image, two Richards Class Assault Destroyers fly in, side-by-side, with many Specter Class Corvettes flying around both, heading towards Earth.

"Joyeuse." Captain Schweiger said "Where are we?"

"I don't know." The Navigation AI replied "However, there is a battle, possibly a war happening around that planet! It is imperative that we help!" Her voice was getting agitated, to help herself calm down, she started scanning the planet, comparing the landmasses with those stored on her databanks, her hologram's eyes widened, she was shocked "Captain, the planet in front of us is Terra!". Everyone's eyes widened, all of them froze, all were speechless. The NavCom Officer was first to recover "Terra? H-how? We were s-supposed to jump to Gemini Beta!", the Captain spoke up "Terra, humanity's cradle, we thought we lost it, we had a map of Terra, it was from the 21st Century though. Anyway! WepsCom, tell your subordinates to bring our weapons online! DefCom, raise the bubble shields. ISC (Inter Ship Communications), relay this to the fleet: We have found Terra, and I fear that we may lose it!" He then keyed the mic and spoke "Everyone, we are at full combat alert, this is not a drill!", people stopped whatever they were doing and prepared themselves for the coming battle.

Admiral Hood was dismayed, there was a Covenant fleet just outside the killzone, and now this? A fleet of ships just outside the solar system, plus two ships from the fleet-in-question heading toward them. "Cortana, open a communications link to the lead ship. We need to know why they're here.", Cortana did as told and the tactical data on the screen was replaced by several hundred people pressing or turning holographic icons, someone stepped into the screen. "Unknown vessel, who is in command here?", The man replied "I am.", "State your business, why are you here?", "We were scheduled for transfer to the starbase at Gemini Beta, I guess our jump drive malfunctioned.", Hood replied "You guess? Anyway, the Covenant are attacking Earth, I fear we will be defeated.", The man asked "The Covenant?", Hood replied "The Covenant, this damn war started around 30 years ago, we met them and they started shooting at us, they declared us 'affront to the gods'. So here we are now.", "Ah, I'll call for backup then, Joyeuse, is the fleet ready? The AI nodded "Good, give them the thumbs up.". The communications link was cut.

Several flashes of light were seen, and were replaced by respectively, a Hood Class Vanguard (The _Hope's Light_), 4 Alcatraz Class Missile Cruisers, Eight (That makes 10 at the scene) Richards Class Assault Destroyers, and 12 Solaris Class Light Fast Attack Frigates. Lord Hood's eyes widened, in shock and surprise, he marveled at the size of the Hope's Light, and in doubt at the Solaris Class Frigates, Cortana said "The _Hope's Light _dwarfs even a Covenant Dreadnought by 780 Meters.", "God! That's big! Everyone said in unison. The Fleet then executed a 90 degree turn to fire a full broadside, as the Hope's Light's bow passed the Covenant fleet, a bright white beam of light shot forth and speared a Covenant Cruiser, halved a Carrier and disintegrated a Destroyer. Lord Hood was left speechless, three kills in less than thirty seconds. The CUS Fleet was in ready position, the Covenant fleet hesitated, then fired. Several hundred plasma bolts flew towards the CUS Fleet, some struck The Destroyers, spattering harmlessly against their shields, Lord Hood was not surprised, many flew toward the Solaris Class Frigates, the Automated Gravitic Disruptor System launched into action, and slowed the plasma bolts, then redirected them to their former 'masters', many missed. None dealt damage to the hulls of the Covenant ships. The CUS Fleet fired, hundreds of red beams flew forth and made shields flare, sometimes overloading them, hundreds of plasma-blue Tachyon bolts sailed towards enemies. Red glows collected in the blaster turrets' barrels and sped forward. Missiles and plasma torpedoes struck enemy shields.

Shipmaster 'Kadamee, of the _Autumn's Twilight_ was shocked, all the plasma bolts were redirected, it was physically impossible. And the filth wasn't even supposed to have bubble shields, And their disgusting intimations of the Coventant's weaponry! Several blaster bolts struck their shields, followed by a circular spray of lasers, he asked with a tinge of fear with his voice "Damage report, how much damage have the filth done to our shields?", an officer replied, with undisguised fear and dread in his voice "Our shields are down to 1, rechargers are permanently off line." Several blaster bolts struck the ship, overloading the shields. Several more struck the now unshielded ship, gouging out huge holes, "Excellency! Several decks are now de-pressurized, core is unstable.", several lasers scratched along the surface of the _Autumn's Twilight_, carving deep marks in her hull, several cut control lines, plasma conduits and other necessary systems. She listed to starboard, then exploded into a ball of nuclear fire.

Cortana detected boarding craft slipping past the CUS Fleet's screens, some of them latched on to the Malta, she alerted Lord Hood "Sir! Covenant boarding craft are heading toward us!" Lord Hood contacted the _Hope's Light, _and was shocked to see a woman who looked to be about 28 and was very beautiful at the command seat, he recovered quickly though, _ "_Admiral, do you have any ground troops on those ships of yours?", she replied "Yes. We have eight battalions of elite troops, we'll send six assault teams of ten to your station, and the others in the immediate vicinity of this battle. The _Hope's Light_ then launched several Wasp Class Dropships, they were similar in shape to Longswords, with Pelican elements, like extended backs to ferry more troops, with engine pods similar to the Pelican's. The Wasps assigned to the Cairo landed in the docking bay, their ramps lowered to the ground, out came soldiers clad in what looked to be white MJOLNIR armor, then they went to the command deck to receive orders from Lord Hood.

Lord Hood was shocked, in front if him were 60 of what looked like SPARTAN II's, an ODST spat out a curse, a private fainted. He was immediately rushed off to the medbay. The Master Chief was impressed, the CUS Admiral said "CRUSADERS, they're the best. They wear THOR MKVII Powered Armor." she then noticed the Master Chief standing to the rear of the command deck. "That armor looks familiar." she said, then her eyes widened "Of course! MJOLNIR MKV, one of the armor units we based it from, the other is the SPI armor.", everyone's eyes widened Lord Hood exclaimed "MJOLNIR Armor? That means the other SPARTANs are alive! And what's this SPI armor?", the Admiral on screen explained "We found this planet, which was artificial, and on it, we found a portal to a Mini Dyson sphere, then we found two SPARTAN II's, and several hundred SPARTAN III's, we rescued them, and brought them to our homeworld, where we improved their armor, added SPI armor capabilities, after three days of being on our homeworld, they started saying something about serving the UNSC and fighting a war against this Covenant, we didn't know then, but they gave us the coordinates to this system, but didn't tell us what it was, they also said that your homeworld was the third planet from the sun. So here we are now.", one of the CRUSADERS removed her helmet, and blue hair fell from the helmet, the MC thought he recognized her face, his eyes widened slightly in surprise, he exclaimed "Kelly?", the CRUSADER said, well more of shouted "John!", the MC swiped his fingers over his faceplate. Kelly walked over to the MC. Both Admirals asked "They know each other?", the Master Chief asked "How about Linda?", Kelly then gestured to a CRUSADER near the center of the group. Their reunion was cut short though, as several boarding pods were already latched to the Cairo, the Master Chief said "I need a weapon.", Kelly tossed him a MK17 Rail Assault Rifle (RAR), it was similar to a MA5B, only with a longer barrel, a grenade launcher, and something on the grenade launcher. Then they took up positions overlooking the blast door the Covenant were cutting through, soon after they had gotten position, the door exploded, Covenant poured out, some were cut down immediately, many were able to find into cover, an Elite peeked out, and had his forehead blasted off by a rail round. A grunt blind fired, and had his plasma pistol detonate due to another rail round, his methane tank detonated, killing him and his group. And to add insult to injury, they were hiding behind a crate of grenades, which detonated. A CRUSADER was locked in combat with a dual energy sword wielding elite, there was this energy shield in the form of a tower shield projecting from his forearm, the CRUSADER, was blocking all his moves with his shield, but could not make any himself, then a marine started shooting his BR55 at the elite, that gave an opening, the tower shield deactivated and out of the things flanking the grenade launcher, came long blades, the CRUSADER stabbed the gun into the elite's stomach, the shields failed almost instantly, then he drew the blade up and slid it out, then decapitated the elite, and kicked it's body away, he was then hit in the back by an overcharged plasma bolt, making him stumble, he turned around and did a running jump, and landed right in front of the jackal who fired with a thundering boom. The jackal wet himself and tried to run away, as he turned, the CRUSADER grabbed him by the neck and squeezed hard, bone cracked and splintered. The MC fired and was surprised by the recoil, but kept firing anyway, they drained shields in three shots, headshots make an instakill. A private was caught out in the open, his Battle Rifle was out and he had to reload, several Covenant turned their sights on him and fired, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, it never came, a crusader launched herself into the air and shot them Matrix style, while using her shield to defend the marine, the private nodded a thanks and reloaded. A CRUSADER was out and had to resort with melee and hand to hand combat, his blades were out of their sheaths, several grunts were hopping around shooting at him, five elites were circling around him, shooting, he kicked a grunt into an elite, they were knocked to the floor, THOR armor had spikes on the elbows, he elbowed an elite in the forehead, the spike drove into it's skull and skewered his brain, he pulled it out, another elite primed a plasma grenade and prepared to throw it, when the CRUSADER cut his arm off and shoved the now limp hand into his mouth, he jumped into the air and used the elite to launch himself out of the grenade's detonation range, he flipped twice and while in the air, side kicked an elite in the face, breaking his neck and sending him into a grunt, it's respirator was knocked off, the small alien flopped about on the deck and then died, the CRUSADER landed on an elite's head, and crushed it in. The Master Chief fired again, he decided to try out the grenade launcher, Kelly understood and tossed him a grenade, it was shaped like a blunt bullet, he slid it into the grenade launcher and pressed the button that was on the side of the grenade launcher, it flew out with a boom, and embedded it in an elite's chestplate, it was thrown to the floor, then it detonated, spraying blood and gore everywhere. The Master Chief was flanked by an elite while he was preoccupied by a group of elites, he saw a shadow loom over him and he turned to look at it, it was a gold armored elite with his energy sword raised, he was monologuing, just as he was about to bring it down, a pair of blades sliced through his chest, the elite coughed blood, then died on the blade, the blades retracted and allowed the corpse to fall, the SPARTAN saw that Kelly had killed the elite, he nodded a thanks. Soon, the battle was over, there were more to kill though, and a bomb to disarm. Soon, the Master Chief reached the bomb, and Cortana disarmed it, he asked "Permission to leave the station sir?", Lord Hood asked "Why?", "To give the Covenant back their bomb." came the reply, "Permission granted son." Lord Hood said.

The Master Chief narrowly missed a Covenant carrier that was being speared by a reddish laser, he then neared a carrier, he armed the bomb, then he used it as a springboard, he landed on the In Amber Clad, inside, Sergeant Johnson, Kelly and Linda said in unison "For a brick, he flew pretty good.", Commander Miranda Keyes requested him aboard. Then they sped towards New Mombasa, being escorted by two Solaris Class Frigates.


End file.
